1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher.
2. Background
Dishwashers are electric home appliances for washing contaminants such as scraps or leftover food on dishes or cookware (hereinafter, ‘washing objects’), using washing-up liquid and washing water. A dishwasher usually includes a tub configured to provide a washing space, a dish rack provided in the tub to receive washing objects thereon, and a spraying arm for spraying washing water to the dish rack, a sump configured to store washing water therein and a supply path configured to supply the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
When a user selects a washing course, the dishwasher having the structure mentioned above may take off and wash out food scraps or waste on washing objects through spraying the washing water to the washing objects held in the rack. After that, the dishwasher may dry the washing objects having had the scraps or waste washed out, using hot or heated air.